


Caprice

by Tsula



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: And its hot, Chivalry, Drax gets really REALLY angry, F/M, Fluff, Hinted Lemon, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 07:37:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8277935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsula/pseuds/Tsula
Summary: “I suggest you choose your words with care.” He picked up one of the coconuts that had been part of Peter’s prank and crushed it into pulp with one hand. “My patience runs thin.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> This one has been in my revision folder foreeeeeeeeever. I've been poking at it, changing wording, and just giving myself all kinds of grief over this one... well, my inner critic has at any rate but she's out of the picture for now. >.>

Peter Quill—a.k.a the idiot otherwise known as Star-lord—thought of himself as a pretty good prankster. No doubt he was having a real great laugh over the whole mess and wouldn’t realize how _dead_ he was until you actually got your hands on him. 

That is if you could ever find the little shit. Ten minutes of wandering around hadn’t turned over hide nor hair of your prey; which was pretty sad considering the size of the ship. There was some solace to be had in the fact that most, if not all, of the others were off the ship. Rocket and Groot had parts to buy, Gamora had taken on the restocking since Peter couldn’t be trusted to handle it, and Drax… You weren’t honestly sure, but he’d probably gone along too. Hopefully. 

You really didn’t want to come across anyone but Star-Dork until you were looking less like a sticky, half-drowned cat. 

Though, just as you thought as much, you nearly ran right smack into Drax. He looked quite surprised at the sight of you too and it was really no wonder why. You were soaked to the bone and smelled like tropical punch. Though the way his heavy gaze took you in left you feeling nervous and vulnerable on top of the mounting rage this ordeal was causing. 

“Have you seen Quill?” You seethed while shoving down all those annoying feelings of embarrassment. Of all the people to catch you in such a state, it had to be _him_. The one person you never wanted to see you looking anything less than perfect, but who always seemed to be there when crap like _this_ happened. Who knew what was going through his head at the sight of you. What he had to be thinking when he looked down at your wet, sticky form… You could kill Peter for this. “We need to have a little _chat_.”

Something about what you said made his express shift. Those wild eyes went from observing to staring you down as he seemed to swell with anger. “He did this?”

You were so startled by the change that you completely forgot that _you_ were supposed to be the angry one. “Yeah…”

Without another word he turned on his heels and _stormed_ down the hall. You stood there gaping in open-mouthed shock watching him vanish from sight in a matter of seconds. Was he seriously mad that Peter had pranked you or was there something else to it? 

Either way, it was kinda awesome—if not a little intimidating—and you half hoped he’d knocked the man right upside the head for being a jackass. 

***

By the time you actually caught up to Drax, he was already confronting the prankster… and Peter looked mighty startled to say the least. “It was just a _joke_ , man! It was supposed to be funny!”

“You find amusement in paying her insult?” He really _was_ pissed and Peter was making it worse.

He at least realized as much—you could see the panic in his eyes as he took a step back. “Woah there, big fella,” his hands were up and he was looking all over for an exit from this nightmare. Not to mention putting a little more space between the two of them just to be safe. He was backing slowly away from the angry giant as if he might back right out of this whole dilemma. “That’s not what I meant _at all_.” 

“Then what did you mean?” Drax took this time to stride forward, closing half the distance Peter had stole for himself in one step. “I suggest you choose your words with care.” He picked up one of the coconuts that had been part of Peter’s prank and crushed it into pulp with one hand. “My _patience_ runs thin.” 

Well, _that_ was hot and made you feel all kinds of giddy. Just the notion of him being so upset over a perceived insult left you insanely hopeful. It gave you cause to think that maybe he _did_ feel something for you. Something more than friendship since he looked ready to unleash hell on one of his nearest and dearest friends over you... Which you were going to have to step in on before Peter got himself a big helping of whoop-ass. Drax probably wouldn't kill him, but he certainly might break a few bones. 

Peter's _spine_ being a distinct possibility. 

"He meant that his actions were supposed to be humorous to both sides." You supplied with a wry smile and a sigh. As nice as it was seeing the great Star-Lord seconds from pleading for his life, you did feel just a _little_ bad for him. After all, he’d only meant it as a joke; but the big guy found it far from amusing. 

Drax turned and Peter put his hands together like a prayer of relief while mouthing a silent: " _Thank you_ ". 

"Your people do not consider this a grievous insult?" His tone was still angry and his eyes seemed more intense than usual. 

You had to look away to clear your thoughts: so you looked down at your wet, sticky clothes. They hung to every curve you had. "It’s annoying and embarrassing, but I know that he did it to be funny rather than mean. If someone who wasn't my friend did it, then I might take it as an insult." When you looked up you caught the stirrings of understanding in his expression. "It just depends on their intentions."

While this did simmer Drax down a bit, he was not quite done scaring the wits out of Peter just yet. He got right up in his face so that the poor man was stuck between the wall and a very displeased alien.

"To my people this is an insulting act against a female. It is meant to bring shame." Drax was still intimidating and all but towered over Peter.

"Got it." Peter's voice was a little on the strangled side as he leaned back so that he was damn near melded to the wall. It looked like he wanted as much distance as possible between himself and the angry giant. "Won’t be doing it again."

"Good." With that Drax turned and left. 

Peter looked ready to drop from relief as Drax exited the room. His whole body sagged towards the floor as he hunched to brace his hands on his knees. 

“You alright there, Pete?” The amusement in your tone earned quite the sour look.

“I’m not playing with you anymore.” He said this like you’d run to tattle on him and you supposed it was kind of true. Inadvertently, or not, you had ended up sicking Drax on him for his childish prank and the poor man looked like this whole ordeal had aged him ten years. "The level of love that guy has for you is terrifying." 

"Might be wise to keep that in mind." You sounded teasing but your insides were subject to an explosion of glee. 

The whole ordeal was just mind-blowing. If he was ready to rip his own friend to shreds on your behalf, maybe Peter wasn’t far off the mark when he said Drax “loved” you. Just thinking about it left you weak in the knees. You’d been carrying a torch for the big guy for months. 

So, with a sudden rush of bravery and a deep need to verify this theory, you hurried out the door to find him. 

***

“Drax!”

He turned towards you still looking a little irritated, though his expression cleared as you came closer. However once you caught up to him, you realized that you had absolutely no idea what to say. 

“Yes?” He asked once you were within arms reach and your insides started to squirm. 

Of course, _now_ you’d start getting tongue tied. “I—um,” you paused to clear your throat when your voice came out more like a squeak. “I wanted to—what I mean to say is—” you were making a damn fool of yourself. “T-thanks for… for back there.”

You could have slammed your head right into the nearest wall. Yet when you looked up he was smiling and not in a way that furthered your embarrassment. Rather the sight made you feel warm and safe. A feeling that doubled in intensity when he reached out to run his thumb over the rise of your cheekbone. 

“I would defend you to the death for any slight. Great or small.” He murmured gently with a tone that was damn near reverent and it left you baffled with what to do or how to respond.

This was better than any response you could have hoped for. He didn’t even have to say how he felt, because it radiated from his every movement. The softness of his smile, the fondness in his touch: he really did love you. 

Before your nerves could shake off the shock, you were leaning up to kiss him.

He was far from minding. Enthusiastic would be a better word for it really. 

His large hands encompassed your hips as he pulled you in, not even hesitating to kiss you back. It was like he’d been hoping for just such a response. He didn’t even seem to care how sticky and saturated your clothes were as he held you. He just wanted you closer and you just wanted _him_. 

Your need for him was so profound you could think of nothing else. You craved nothing else. 

He lifted you suddenly clear off the ground so that his arms were all that kept you up. The ease of this motion left you shivering in his embrace. He hooked an arm around the back of your thighs so that you could settle comfortably against him.

It took a moment to realize that this arm was _all_ that held you up and that was when that lingering urge to push things further became too strong to ignore. 

“I really need a shower.” You ran your hands up his arms until your fingers could twine together behind his neck. “Would you,” you took a breath and pushed back the nerves that damn near made you too wary to offer. It wasn’t like he was a stranger. This was Drax, the guy you loved with every fiber of your being and who actually seemed to love you back. Yet you couldn’t seem to help the insecurities and fears that were rolling around in your head. “Would you like to join me?”

He leaned down with a soft smile, reaching up to cup your chin in his hand as he came in for another kiss. “You offer yourself to me?” His tone was sweet, but a little disbelieving.

“If you’ll have me.” Was your soft reply and if anything his smile became all the sweeter for it. 

He nuzzled closer, brushing noses in a sweet tender way that shot straight to your heart. “I will always ‘have you’.”


End file.
